Au plus noir de la nuit
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit, John cherche du réconfort dans les bras d'une personne qui lui est interdite, Derek.


_**Disclaimer:**_ La série appartient à son créateur Josh Friedman, tout comme je n'ai bien entendu rien gagné à écrire ceci.

_**Pairing:**_ John/ Derek =) ( Donc une relation incestueuse, vous voilà prévenu(e)s ;p )

* * *

John ne sait pas exactement quand et encore moins comment c'est arrivé. Quand il replonge dans ses souvenirs, quand il cherche à trouver ce qui aurait pu déclencher ce désir brûlant, rien ne lui parvient. Pourtant quelque chose lui a échappé, quelque chose de subtil dont l'adolescent n'arrive pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Sinon comment expliquer cette attirance qu'il ressent pour lui? Ce besoin d'être entre ses bras, de sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque au moment où il le possède d'un mouvement aussi tendre que possessif?

Même la première fois, la douleur n'a été que passagère, comme si son amant avait eu peur de le briser, comme si pour se pardonner de se sentir coupable, il n'avait été attentif qu'à sa respiration, qu'aux crispations de ses doigts sur ses avant-bras.

Il lui avait alors fait goûter un plaisir jusque là inconnu. Il lui avait fait l'amour de la manière la plus tendre dont il était capable. Il l'avait fait jouir comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il l'avait gardé dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme et quand John avait ouvert les yeux, le lit était vide, les draps froids.

Il avait retrouvé son oncle dans la cuisine, assis à table en compagnie de Sarah, tous deux devant une assiette fumante de pancakes. Cameron étant sûrement dans sa chambre, préparant son sac pour la nouvelle journée qui commençait.

Mais quand John avait croisé le regard de Derek, il avait accepté l'accord tacite que ce dernier lui demandait.

L'adolescent pouvait comprendre.

Il savait que contrairement à lui, l'adulte était encore en guerre contre sa conscience, qu'il pensait qu'il aurait dû faire ce que son neveu lui avait demandé la nuit où deux semaines auparavant, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Poussé par une envie, un besoin ou une folie, John l'avait rejoint dans le salon, le regardant dormir, allongé dans le canapé, la couverture qui le couvrait à demi-tombée à terre. Il s'était approché, l'avait ramassée et quand il avait esquissé le geste de la remettre en place, une main ferme et rugueuse avait agrippé son poignet.

Dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce, leurs regards d'un bleu presque identique s'étaient accroché. Et doucement, lentement, comme par peur de l'effrayer, John avait murmuré en approchant son visage du sien:

« Si tu veux me rejeter, fais le _maintenant_. »

Mais Derek n'avait pas bougé.

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis et le jeune homme s'interroge encore, alors qu'au plus noir de la nuit, des pas discrets et familiers se font entendre, prenant la direction de sa chambre. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres quand la porte s'ouvre sans un bruit et qu'il se retourne pour soulever la couverture et accueillir son oncle dans ses draps.

Derek y plonge d'un mouvement fluide, resserrant ses bras musclés autour du corps chaud de l'adolescent qui se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Bientôt la respiration apaisée du plus jeune trouble doucement le silence de la pièce tandis qu'une main caresse tendrement ses cheveux, appréciant leur douceur.

Quand John se réveille le lendemain matin, il n'est pas surpris de se retrouver seul. Depuis deux mois qu'il trouve le réconfort, la possibilité de quelques heures de sommeil sans cauchemars et/ou le nectar d'un plaisir inégalable dans les bras de son aîné, il accepte que ce dernier ne laisse échapper aucun soupçon quant à leur relation incestueuse.

Et si Cameron a finit par en avoir d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'en montre rien, ne changeant rien à son comportement habituel. Ce que fait également l'adolescent censé être son frère, se contentant d'être lui à la maison, de jouer le rôle qu'on lui demande à l'extérieur.

Avant de s'enfouir dans le creux de son lit quand la journée prend fin et d'attendre l'heure la plus noire de la nuit.


End file.
